Yellow House
There was a abandoned house on my street, and it has gotten excessively...disturbing for the past few months. The owners who had owned the house apparently had moved out due to being swindled by a Mortgage salesman, leaving everything, including their expensive satellite dish on the house. Such a swift move out surprised the neighbors including the owner's friends. Especially since they didn't even notify people they were moving: just weeks before, they said that things had been settled. For years, the house and its iconic barn-like garage sat alone as the yard around it began overgrowing. The mail that had been left in the mailbox stayed undisturbed and began to slowly decompose. Kids and teenagers alike purposely avoided the house as rumors began. Even animals such as dogs and cats purposely began avoiding the property as it began to get more and more overgrown. Then one day, the window in the garage...opened to let the outside world into the house. It stayed open for about three years until a brave person went into the house to close it. After that...he moved away, apparently saying he had gotten a new job in another state. Outdoor Investigation My friends and I had decided to go check out to see what the big deal was about the house. After getting home from work, we walked up the street towards the house with video cameras, cellphones, and flashlights. The youngest of our group, Mike had brought his dog, a friendly labrador named Spike. When we reached the house, Spike had sat down immediately and refused to have been dragged further towards the building in front of us. Holden volunteered to watch Spike while the rest of us began our investigation. We started in the front yard, taking pictures of the house itself while working our way through the overgrown grass. We passed the tree in the front yard, trying to find anything of interest. Gordon suddenly looked up, hearing a rustle of leaves in the bushes of the side yard. "Hey, did you guys hear that?" "It probably was a bird man, don't freak out! We're just starting!" James said, slapping Gordon's back in bravado. "...but aren't animals supposed to have said to avoid this place?" Mikey asked meekly, gulping as he looked around. No one answered that, but we shrugged it off shortly as the leaves rustled again as the wind blew, writing it off as a freak gust. Little did we know we were already being watched. We then crossed the side yard, and I nearly tripped over the abandoned hose there. We eventually found the dog cage in the backyard that had been used in the past for the family's pomeranians. At first, there seemed to be nothing amiss about the backyard. We passed what appeared to be a few fallen branches at a distance-it was hard to make out due to the overgrown grass and leaves. The shed in the backyard was opened, like the past owners hadn't even bothered locking it up when they left the house. James walked forward, snapping a picture with his cellphone as he heard a snapping sound under his foot. He blinked and looked down, lifting his foot up... ...and he found a bone there. He freaked out, jumping back as we came over. "James, what's wrong?!" I asked. "Dude, there's a bone here!" he lifted it up in shock. Mikey went to the little sticking up sticks and branches that we had thought were in the yard...clearing them away and revealed a mangled dog skeleton. We all took a picture of it, trying not to freak out as we examined the bones...the bites and scratches on them seemed to look like they were from a bear of all things, but black bears didn't travel up this far on the street. We found two more skeletons, both dogs, each from what we could tell was killed by a single swipe to their faces. Just as we looked up, the shed door slammed shut on its own and the wind howled as a freak rainstorm arrived. We were forced to enter the house itself...completely unprepared for what was inside. The House We all ran inside the house after unlocking the backdoor. A streak of lightning smashed into the backyard and hit the shed, but strangely didn't set it on fire or blew it apart. We didn't notice at the time as we hurriedly ran into the house and slammed the door behind us. Mikey, out of instinct reached to turn on the lights...and to our surprise the lights in the house turned on. The house had been abandoned for literally years now, but the lights still worked? What were the odds? "...shouldn't the power company have turned the power to the house off long ago guys?" Mikey asked meekly again, starting to get really unnerved. We made our way further into the house, surprised at the condition. With the exception of a dank, horrible smell, everything looked to be in perfect working order. In the kitchen even there were still plates laid down on the table and a pitcher of water with the glasses around the table half-filled already. We decided to rest in the living room and talk about what we've seen so far. We were all pretty freaked out by the dog skeletons in the backyard. "Bears don't even come up here, its way too noisy...what the hell could have done that?" James asked. "I have no idea...we should just leave right now," Mikey said as he shivered. "Things are way too creepy now..." "But we haven't even finished yet!" James insisted. "Come on, we came all this way..." The door seemed to slam open and close, and we went to investigate and saw...that it hadn't even been opened. The dank smell seemed to get stronger as the lights fluttered as another bolt of lightning illuminated the room. For a split second...we saw the true condition of the house: rotted, unkempt...and in the living room we saw what looked like a...skeletal hand of a little boy. And then the lights flashed out and we were forced to rely on our flashlights to see. I illuminated the room, seeing the skeletal hand...vanish and I could see red...eyes in the background and we heard a snarl. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!" I yelled as we all shone our lights on the creature. It was...red in color...there were two small horns on its head and its mouth was full of sharp teeth...and its hands had were tipped with huge claws. It immediately tried approaching us, its masquerade broken and we backed away, being careful to stay together. Its body...was twisted unnaturally...its arms were inverted and bent at unnatural angles. It had eaten the skeleton's hand...with each step it crushed the finger bones within its jaws. Immediately, we ran, heading to the front exit as it seemed to appear in front of us with another flash of lightning and slashed at us with its weird, unnatural arms. We stumbled back and tried fending the creature off. The...the demon...the Red Boneater as we would later called it advanced on us when Holden and Spike managed to get the door open and Spike tackled the creature, tumbling with it and forcing it back despite getting injured. With that, we ran as Mikey grabbed Spike's leash and dragged him away before he could get killed, a bit of blood was dripping from a gash on Spikey's side. The Red Bon Eater gave a shrieking roar as from the barn garage...another one came down to try to corner us. James met its slash and punched it in the face, stunning it as we fled out of the house. The Red Bon Eaters pursued until we crossed the property line...and they skidded to a stop, snarling as the storm started ending...and they creeped back into the house and slammed the door, now robbed of their fresh meals. Aftermath Afterwards, we all decided not to head back to the house with the Bone Eaters, fearing we wouldn't get so lucky next time. Whatever those things were seemed to be...trapped in the property, just waiting for fresh victims to arrive. At times, I feel like...they're watching me, despite not being able to cross the property line before. Suddenly I hear scratches at my door, and turned...to see its just my cat. Maybe I'm getting paranoid, everyone has reported in that things are fine-Spike even made a full recovery from his injuries... Then the power goes off as yet another freak storm arrives...and the...smell...starts creeping into my room. Its my imagination I tell myself, just gotta wait for the power to come back on... Category:Demon/Devil Category:Places